Let it go
by oncersevilregal
Summary: The story starts right after Emma brought Marian back, they're at Granny's. This story is about let go of the past, it's also about love, there are humour and drama. Elsa is the big bad villain of this story but she's not alone there's some surprised waiting for you guys. My fiction is more focus on Captain Swan and Outlawqueen. But i'm going to explore the story of other character
1. Chapter 1

**Let it go**

Chapter 1

Regina and Emma were standing there staring at each other; suddenly Regina remembered something and tried to catch up Robin's attention." Robin i have something to tell you, can we talk for a moment" he stared at her with a misunderstanding look "Is it urgent?" he wanted to stay with Marian.

"No but it's important, i...i have something to tell you about your wife" she was nervous. "What is it?" Regina was about to speak when Marian said "What are you doing with her?" Robin looks really embarrassed but he answered "Uh Marian i think we should talk..." he looked at Emma and Regina asking for some help.

"Right...uh there's something you'd better know" Emma says feeling really guilty.

Marian seems so confused while she's answering " I don't understand, what happened between you?" Robin lead her to a seat " i think you should sit" he says calmly.

"Robin you scared me...tell me you haven't promised her something"

Snow, Charming, Henry and Hook get closer to them, they were wondering what was going on. Everyone looks so conflicted then Robin started to talk:

"Marian i thought you were dead because you disappear for so long so i...uh i met Regina and... and i thought i find my second chance with her so we started to...to date each other"

Marian couldn't talk, she was speechless. She couldn't believe her husband date the Evil Queen because for her Regina was still the Evil Queen. She was so angry, this woman was going to kill her and now she wants to take her husband.

"You...you think you can do whatever you want, Robin is my husband!"

Controlled by anger Marian stood up and punched Regina in the face. Everyone was shocked, no one was able to move and Regina's nose was bleeding.

"You think you can take away everything from me" She hit Regina again and as she was falling on the ground Robin yelled "Marian stop".

But she doesn't listen to him and kicks her in the stomach. Robin held Marian before she did anything else to Regina, which was still on the floor. Emma joined her and said:

"You're right?" Holding out one hand to her. "I don't need your help...i'm fine" Regina said dryly, Emma looked really hurt but she didn't say anything. Then Snow came and helped Regina stood up.

Robin felt so ashamed and started to talk to Marian:

"You can't react like that, it's not her fault"

Marian knew that Robin was sincere with her, he didn't know the truth about her disappearance. For her he deserved to know so she decided to tell him everything:

"Robin there's something you don't know, she's not the woman you think she is, she's a monster..." he was going to speak but Regina interrupted him, she wanted to gain some time because she knew Marian would tell Robin she was supposed to kill her."Actually i'm not a monster anymore". Marian stares at Regina, Robin sees her and says " Don't make things worst Regina...just...let me talk to her" Regina nodded and he kept going "Regina has changed she's not the same person anymore, she didn't do anything to us" out of control Marian yelled "She lied to you, in the past she was supposed to kill me but Emma breaks me out of jail and that's how i'm still alive"

After this revelation everybody at granny's was speechless then people starting to wonder, Robin took a seat and bashfully said "Is it true? Regina were you supposed to kill my wife?". Regina didn't know what to say "It's not that simple, i..." Robin didn't let her finish he yelled " ANSWER ME" Regina simply nodded she wasn't able to talk, she felt really bad.

Robin realized he has been too hard with her, he wanted to tell her he was sorry but he was so angry so he just said "I think we should talk about this tomorrow, this isn't the right time, it's too late to have this conversation". The queen knew he was right, it wasn't the right time, it wasn't the right place either. She replied "You're right...now i should go".

She went to the door and she was about to open it when Henry said "Mom wait, Emma can i stay with Regina tonight i've a lot of things to tell her about New York".

In fact he didn't have anything to tell her, he just didn't want her to handle this alone. He knew she was strong but even the strongest people need someone by their side in their hardest moment. Henry wanted to be with her now because he's realized that he let her down so many times and he didn't want to do the same thing now.

It's like Emma read his thought, she immediately said "Yes, you have to make up for lost time" she smiled and he ran to the door, opened it gently to let his mom get out. They were about to leave when they suddenly stop. "What the hell?" Regina said while looking at the snow which was recovering the town. Everyone move to the door to see what was going on, they stayed speechless as they were discovering the snow.

"Snow? But we're not in winter..." Charming said looking really confused. "It's strange...but we should take care of that tomorrow" Regina said, she wanted to get back to her house. "Tomorrow? It's sowing in summer that's not quite normal we should take care of this now" Emma didn't understand why she wanted to report the investigation. "I don't think the evil snow is going to kill us tonight" Regina said on a sarcastic tone "You can be nice you know" Emma reproached her but Regina didn't notice and said "Henry honey let's go" They left and came back home.

This night while everyone was sleeping in the town a silhouette was moving in the snow; capped in the dark. She stopped and entered in a hangar, a little snowman was waiting for her, he said "Elsa what shall we do now?" "I have a plan but we're gonna need help" she simply told him. The little man made out of snow looked at her and replied "Do you think about someone?", "Yes of course i do" she said waiting for him to ask the question she wanted to hear. "How do we contact him" she smiled and said "We're not".

The snowman looked really confused, he simply stared at his friend, he knew he didn't need to talk "We're gonna bring them back from the dead". He couldn't believe that so he just replied "Back from the dead? We both know that's impossible, it requires too much magic" she stares at him with a disgust look and said "I know that's why we're not gonna do this alone, i'm powerful but with him, i'm so much more". "Are you talking about 'him'?" She moved to the middle of the place and said "Yes we have to find him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Let it go**

Chapter 2

Emma woke up because someone was knocking at the door. Her parents needed to rest and she didn't want this person to wake Henry up. As she was only wearing pantie she opened the door silently and discovered Killian in front of her holding a rose and smiling "Killian what are you doing here? It's not even 7:00 am yet!" She said quietly, she was really surprised. "I know that's why i've come" he was smiling but Emma was so confused "i don't understand, what are you talking about?" she asked. "Yesterday you told me to come this morning, you told me you had a surprise for me...so here i am, waiting for your surprise" he bent towards her to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Uh Killian i'm not sure this is a good idea" she felt really conflicted "I don't think we should be doing this" it was his turn to feel confused. "I don't understand i thought you...i mean we kissed last night, a real kiss why are you pushing me away again?" He felt really hurt, Emma keep rejecting him after everything he's done. "It's complicated i have things to do before i start a new relationship and..." She couldn't just tell him she felt guilty because she's ruined Regina's happiness. "No this isn't about bloody things you just keep playing with my feelings even though you know i really love you...i'm done with all of this, when you'll finally be interesting in loving someone find me" he threw the rose and left. Emma was feeling really bad because she knew she messed up with him, he didn't deserve that.

* * *

The Charming went to Regina's house to talk about the snow, they came with Rumple and Belle. Robin arrived a few minutes later and they started the reunion.

"Why is it snowing, i thought Storybrooke was a normal town...despite...the fairytale thing of course", "That's because it's not an ordinary snow, it's magical" Regina said. Rumple understood and said "And there's only one person who can do this..." Regina ended his sentence "The ice queen".

Everyone stared at each other, some were asking who the ice queen is and some were wondering how they could defeat her. Emma was the first to break the silence "The ice queen? Seriously like the one in Frozen?". "Yes Ms Swan but don't trust the movie they're always wrong" Rumple said as everyone was sitting. "Yeah i got that but..." Regina interrupted her "I thought you took care of her" "So did i, she was trap in my vault".

Emma immediately understood and asked shyly "Uh wasn't she trap in a jar?" "Yes how do you know that?" Rumple said suspicious. "I think we might be responsible for the ice queen's return", "Wouldn't be the first unwanted thing you brought back" Regina replied on a provocative tone. "Regina i...anyway Killian took a jar when we were in your vault, i told him we shouldn't touch anything so he put it down and that's it", "No that's not it Ms Swan, when you reopen the portal it may have come with you, when it lands it opens and sets her free" Rumple looked so worry. "So what now?" Snow asked really nervous.

They've just defeated the wicked witch she didn't want any more villain. "She's too powerful to be stop or kill that's why we trapped her", "Why don't you trap her again?" Robin asked full of hope. "It works once i don't think it can work twice" Rumple said while looking through the window.

"But what kind of power are we exactly talking about?" Hook questioned feeling really concern "The kind of magic you can't control, the kind too powerful to be defeated even by me" he said that with a little of fear in his voice. "There has to be a way" David didn't want to give up "You have to understand she's more powerful than Gold and more powerful than my sister, there's no way" she told them. "Maybe the movie can teach us something useful" Robin said after a while. "I don't think so but we can check we never know" Rumple announced.

Before they set up a plan Robin took Regina apart, he wanted to talk to her about Marian. "Marian said she want to talk to you, only you and her" "So i supposed you make peace with the idea of losing her again" she answered sarcastically. "Come on you can't kill her, she's my wife" he was so confused because he loved both of them. "Since when do i care about anyone else's life but mine?" her tone betrayed her, she was trying to be heartless but she couldn't act like this with him. "You're heading back to that, the Evil Queen stuff, the heartless woman...Regina we can't erase what happened, you and i, this isn't over i just need time to find out what i really want, what do you think?" he looked really concern but she acted like she didn't care "I think we should get back to the others". She joined them and he followed her.

* * *

At the same time a man was entering in his house, he got a drink then sit on a couch. Elsa was here, she stepped towards him "Nick, it's been a while...oh sorry i didn't mean to startle you" she simply said. "Elsa! I swear on my life i don't know where he is" he was really scared "On your life?" she asked with an evil smile.

"Uh i didn't mean it" "That's what i thought" she came closer and froze his feet "I know you for a while Nick and we both know you'll do whatever it takes to save your life, where is he?". He was about to talk but she stopped him "I won't ask twice Nick so you'd better watch out for your future answer" "I swear Elsa i don't know anything, don't kill me please" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Wrong answer" she froze his legs "Maybe now you wanna talk?" "No please Elsa don't do that, i swear" he was crying. "It's okay i believe you...but you have your hand in every business here you must know something" he didn't want to die so he spoke "Yeah yeah i know something, you should talk to Toni" he thought he has saved his life "Thanks" she ripped his heart out and crushed it then she froze his body and disappear in a blue smoke.

David gave his order "We can make groups, Emma, Killian, Robin and Regina you're gonna search for Elsa maybe you can find her, Mary Margaret and i we're gonna check the film and Gold and Belle look for everything you can find about Elsa".

Hook wasn't agree with this so he declared "Actually mate i'd like to be in your team" "What?! Oh uh okay, you and i we have to talk anyway" "Are you planning on kill me while your wife is looking at the movie because "talking" doesn't sound good" Killian said a little frightened. "No of course not, we're mate i just want to make sure everything is alright about...you" he added. "And what about me, i don't want to have this...person standing in my way" Regina said angry "This person? You're really going to do this?" Robin said staring at her. "Alright let's go" Emma interrupted them so they could leave.

Charming started the film and he left Snow and Neal watched it so he could take Hook to talk to him. "What's going on with you and Emma? What did you do to her?" "What did i do? Go ask your dear daughter" Killian said feeling a little upset. "What happened, you can tell me" Charming was getting lost; he thought everything was all right. "Your daughter just rejected me once more so i told her that she could come to me when she'll be interesting in loving someone" he simply said. "Are you serious, she won't forgive you...oh you just screwed up my plans" "Your plans, mate? What do you mean?" he opened the fridge and gave David a beer. "Uh i don't know, i was thinking of a step dad for Henry" Hook's face totally changed "So you could accept me into the family?...Anyway none of this is going to happen, i'm giving up" while he was saying that he tried to convince himself then he took the top off his beer and drank it.

* * *

Two hours later Emma, Regina and Robin were walking in the town searching for every sign of Elsa. David called Emma, he wanted them to go on a crime scene for him. The body has been discovering completely frozen.

When they arrived they quickly looked around, it was a classic room, furnished like any other living-room, on a shelve there were two bottle of whisky. The victim was sitting on an ice covered couch Emma asked "Regina do you think you can make the rest of the ice melt" Regina looked at her with disdain and said "Of course i can" the ice disappear in purple smock. Robin was shocked as he saw the victim face "What? Do you know him?" Emma asked, "Yes he was a thief just like me but...not the same kind" he answered while moving to the window. "What do you mean?" Regina said, she took a glass full of whisky on the table and examined it.

"This guy have...uh had a hand in every business in the land, i don't remember how much he asked me to work for him" he declared, "So he knew about everything that happening in this town" Emma said, "Any idea on how he died?".

Doctor Whale showed up and said "Yes and you'd better sit, someone ripped his heart out and crushed it", "Copycat" Regina didn't like that, Elsa's killed this man exactly like she'd have kill him. "But there's something strange" Dr Whale said "I find this on him, it's a message in another language" Emma took the paper "It looks like elvish, i can't read it but you or Gold can". She didn't think they could find something else there so they went back to Regina's house.

* * *

Three days later, Elsa's made five victims. At 9:00 the Charming were in their loft, discussing of the case around a Monopoly and a huge pizza. "She knows how to cover her tracts, the elvish message lead us to nowhere it was just a damn classic spell, she's killed five people in three days and we have no clue" Emma said angry. "I know, Gold said she wants to kill him, what i don't understand is why she's never come to see him" David said while moving his piece. "I don't know but there's something else i'll never understand, this game, i keep losing no matter what i do" Killian was there too, he threw the dices and moved his piece.

David and Henry shared a smile of complicity "Killian i think it's time to tell you the truth" Henry said with a smile on his face. "The truth about what?" "The game, they lied to you this isn't how we play " Emma said giggling. "Yeah you don't have to pay the bank at each move because you're the 5th player" Mary Margaret confessed. "That's not fair, you cheated, that's why i kept loosing, it's bad form mate i trusted you" he stood up and made his way to the door. "Oh it was just a joke, come back" he waved him, they couldn't stop laughing. Killian pretended to be angry but then he came back and seat, he tried as hard as he could not to laugh with them.

"You have to stop making fun of me" "Uh i can't promise you anything mate" David slapped him on the back. "But i've something that will make you forgive me, a gift" Charming took a box and gave it to him. "What is it? Another joke?" He was suspicious. "No it's not, come on open it" his smile was full of joy. He didn't wait much longer, he opened the box and took the phone which was laying in. "A phone mate, you bought me a phone" he was so surprised and grateful "Is that tears in your eyes Jones" Emma said teasing. "No pirates never cry...anyway let's see how this works" his tone was dry, he knew she was bothering him, usually he would have play the part but he didn't want to do anything for her now.

Henry took Killian with him so he could teach him how to use his new phone. The pirate was lost with all this technology, he's finally learned how to call someone when Belle and Gold went in. "We found something" she yelled as she was opening a book on the table. "We found Anna" Rumple made a map appear on the table."Uh there's nothing there" Emma said after she has looked at the map "That's right, we don't exactly know where she is but Regina does" Gold opened the door and everyone got out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let it Go.**

Chapter 3.

Robin woke up with a start, Marian was sleeping next to him, since she's come back he couldn't sleep, every time he fall asleep he makes horrible nightmares. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he left the tent and joined Little John. He sat next to him and said:

"It's good to have you back John" he said slapping his friend on the back "Yeah being a flying monkey isn't what i dreamt for" John replied sympathetically "Can i ask you something?" Robin said quietly "Sure, what is bothering you?" Little John was waiting for him to answer. He gave him the time he needed to find enough courage to talk about that.

"I don't know what to do, i think i love both of them" John looked at him with compassion. "Do you remember what you used to tell me?" Robin didn't understand what he was talking about "No and therefore i don't know how it can help me" Little John laughed and said "You used to say that women always come with problems" he took a sandwich and started to eat it. "Yes that was before i fall in love, how is that supposed to help me?" Robin was lost, he didn't know how he could handle all of this. "Simple, i assume you do remember what you tell me when you've met Marian?" he calmly replied.

"Yes, yes i do" Robin's answer was barely audible, John put dearly his hand on his shoulder and said "Then go fix everything". Robin seemed hurt but he didn't say anything, he stood up and thanked Little John. He made his way through the trees and disappeared in the forest.

* * *

Regina was in her room, she was reading a book when someone knocked at the door. She didn't expect anyone but she opened the door anyway. "Robin what are you doing here?" she was so surprised, "Uh we have to talk, can i come in?" he was agitated and she immediately notice that. "Uh yes, go on". They went to the living-room and Robin sat on the couch, he was playing with his fingers nervously. Regina sat next to him and asked "Do you want something?" he hurried to answer "No...uh Regina i don't know how to tell you that but...uh i have to do what's better for my family...this isn't what i've planned but..." he stopped here, he didn't know what he could possibly say now.

"But you've found what you really want, i understand" Regina said trying not to seem hurt. "It's not that i really want this...i just...can't have everything" he was searching for every sign on her face, a sign which could tell him he was making a mistake, but Regina didn't let anything show up. "So..." Robin stood up "I'm gonna get back to my camp and tell Marian that this is over" he was heading to the door when he unexpectedly stopped. He turned around and stared at her a long time, he was about to speak when she said "I understand...you should get back to your family" she gave him a small friendly slap on the back. "Yeah i should" he said on a sad tone, he opened the door and exited.

Not so long after that Regina's phone rang and she answered "Hey we need you to come, we're at Gold's shop" Emma's voice said "Did you find something?" She asked "Maybe that's why we need your help, can you come?"

"I'm on my way" she hanged up and left her house.

* * *

Elsa went to the toll bridge to find Toni. He was there with a guy, who's instantly left when she's arrived, but before he's reached any point she froze him. "I don't want any witness" she simply said, when she's joined him she declared "Toni my dear, i had so much trouble to find you" he stepped back, he was a little frightned. "Elsa i was told you are searching for 'him', aren't you?" She held the barrier and it started to freeze. "Yes indeed, do you know something or do i waste my time?" she was pressed.

"I always know something but considering you've killed Nick, Johnny and Dan i won't speak without guarantee" he lighted a cigarette. "I won't kill you, now what do you know?" she hurried to say. "Fine, so he live with a guy, i don't remember his name and he spend all of his days stalking her, and when he doesn't he's in a bar named the Rabbit Hole" he said selfless. She smiled and took a dagger made out of ice, he saw it and yelled "No you've said you won't kill me" she stabbed him while replying "I lied, remember, no witness" he grimaced in pain and tried to move but she froze him. "I'm sorry Toni but you're not going anywhere" then she disappeared in blue smock.

* * *

Robin came back to his camp, he stayed a little bit with his son then he went to Marian. "Marian i have to tell you something" he took her apart and she asked "What happened, you look shaken" she was worried. "No everything is fine, i come from Regina's house i told her i've chosen you, your my wife and i love you, my love for her wasn't real, i only love you" Marian was so happy, she warmly hugged Robin, she kissed him then she left with a huge smile on her face.

Robin was feeling really bad, he's just lied to his wife, a while back he wouldn't have dared. He was thinking about how awful he is when Little John startled him. "You shouldn't be doing this" he said on reproaching tone. "What?" he didn't think John could know what he was doing but he was wrong. "Lying to her, she doesn't deserve that" he knew Robin so well "I'm not lying...not completely" the thief thought that if John could blow his cover that easily everyone could.

"Not completely? So you won't see her again?" John asked "I won't but i still love her and it may seems crazy but even if i did what was the best for my family i feel bad" he sat down and sighed loudly "Ah don't worry, the Queen was playing with you and she'd have left you with a broken heart. But Marian she truly loves you, you took the right decision, the queen's evil and she can claim as loud as she wants she's changed i won't believe it" Robin was dismayed by his friend's answer.

"How can you say this, she saved all of us from the Wicked Witch" he said getting angry. "Your feelings for her are blinding you, she doesn't care about you it's time to wake up Robin, you know i'm right" he was really serious, he didn't like Regina. "No you don't know her like i do" John wanted to add something but Robin didn't give him the time. "We stop this conversation here" he said dryly then he went to his son and played with him.

* * *

"Are you out of your minds" Regina said annoyed "No this is our only chance" Gold replied leaning on his cane. "This isn't a good idea, Elsa do exactly what Anna ask her, it's too dangerous" she announced. "That's exactly what we need, she'll ask Elsa to stop this" Snow wanted to take this over with Elsa. "That's the point she won't do it because they both want vengeance, what if Anna is worst than Elsa. What are we gonna do?" she's made her choice she won't free Anna, no matter what.

"So we're just gonna wait for Elsa to freeze the whole town?" Killian asked them, he was discouraged. He sighed and David's phone rang, he answered and a few moment later he told them "Uh Elsa just froze another man but he's alive" everyone stared at each other. "What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be at the hospital already?" Emma said while opening the door. "Yes Emma go on the crime scene,, Killian go with her, Snow you stay with Belle and i'm going to question this man" Charming replied.

"I'm coming with you, Regina can you go get Robin?" Gold asked her "Me?! Can't we go without him this time" Rumple stared at her feeling embarrassed. "We need him to defeat Elsa, apparently he knows the citizens of Storybrooke more than us" David encouraged her, Regina agreed and reluctantly left to go get Robin. Even if Hook didn't want to go with Emma, he knew David wanted to help him, it wasn't his fault so he accepted without complaining.

* * *

Regina arrived at Robin's camp, Marian was the first to see her. So she joined the Queen "What are you doing here, Robin's already told you he doesn't love you" Regina raised her eyebrows "What? I'm not here for that..." Marian didn't let her achieve her sentence. She said "You think i'm stupid? I know you're here for my husband". Regina sighed"If i think you're stupid? Yes but i didn't come to steal your precious husband" she was getting tired of Marian "Get out" Robin heard them and came "Regina what are you doing here?" she seemed so grateful to see him.

"Elsa tried to kill someone else but he's still alive" he took his bow and asked "Where is he?".

"Charming's waiting for us at the hospital" he put his quiver on "I'm ready, let's go" he was about to leave but Marian stopped him "Wait you're really going with her?" he looked a little embarrassed "This isn't about Regina, it's about all of us, i can help save the town" she was angry but she let him go, before he left he kissed her.

* * *

Emma and Killian were on the toll bridge searching for evidence. "The barrier has frozen, i guess we can thank our friend for that" Emma said while touching the ice. "Aye" Hook barely answered, he didn't want to talk "You're still angry, uh?" she got closer to him but he stepped back, then he walked to a puddle. "I think our guy was here" he stood right in the middle of the puddle. "So you're still angry" she said to herself, she joined him "Killian can we talk?" he crossed the bridge while he was saying "We're talking, isn't that enough?".

He examined the barrier "I mean really talking" she crossed the bridge too and he went to a new puddle. "You wanna talk? Okay but meanwhile you haven't seen there are two puddles so two victims but we've only found one so that means she took him with her "Emma watched the bridge and realized she wasn't concentrated."Sorry so two victims, maybe he was important?" she looked around trying to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Maybe, we should tell Dave" she was taking her phone but he stopped her "I don't need you i can do it, i have a phone now" he said showing his phone. He called Charming and told him everything then he hanged up and show her the second puddle "David wants us to follow this clue, we should go this way, it looks like he wanted to escape".

"Yes you think she was here for him, that doesn't make sense, the ice has melted so she didn't freeze him to take him away, maybe he broke free"

Hook looked by the bridge "Indeed, he's here but he's dead. A little help to bring him here" Emma stared at him really surprised "Uh i can't...i haven't learn how to teleport something yet" she felt so ashamed while he was saying "Wonderful, where can we go down?" he was searching for some stairs.

She was going to show him but she preferred to ask "What's wrong with you" he turned around "Excuse me? There's nothing wrong with me" he watched along the bridge "Then why are you avoiding me, i wanna know" she was almost yelling "You really want to know?" he said angry. "Yes, please tell me" now she was yelling " I'm not sure you're ready because you see the only thing going wrong here it's you" she was hurt but she tried to hide it "Let's get this over with, so i can get rid of you" he realized that he had gone too far this time. "No Swan i'm sorry that's not what i meant" he tried to apologize but she didn't listen to him. She left him and went down the stairs.

* * *

Robin and Regina have joined Charming and Rumple at the hospital, Whale was talking with them. "Where were you?" Charming asked when he saw them. "Don't look at me, Robin didn't want to use magic to teleport us" Regina explained. "Whale was telling us about our survivor" Gold said showing the doctor "Yes he's lucky because this time she stabbed her victim, then she froze him and when she did, it lower the bleeding, you can talk to him if you want". They thanked him and went to the patient's room.

David was the first to speak "Uh Toni you've been attacked by Elsa, the ice queen, do you know what she wanted?" Toni stared at them one after the other "She's searching for him" they exchanged a misunderstanding look. Regina asked "Who are you talking about?" Toni took a deep breath "No one is brave enough to say his name, he's one of the most powerful wizard, everyone's scared of him" David intervened "You can tell us his name we'll protect you" Toni was hesitating. He didn't know if he could trust them but he decided to speak anyway "In our land he goes by Jesse but i don't know his curse identity" he turned away and they didn't insist.

They were talking outside of the hospital, Gold has left to bring them some coffee when he came back they summed up. "Do you know anybody named Jesse in the forest?" Charming turned to Robin "No i've never heard this name before" he sighed. "But what kind of wizard is he, is he using dark or light magic?" Regina asked feeling completely lost. "If he's one of the more powerful wizard i'd said dark" Robin answered calmly. "No he can use light magic, it's not a problem" Rumple was remembering every wizard he has met in his life. But none of them was named Jesse. "We're stuck, i guess there's hundred of Jesse in town" Charming was frustrated "Yes and only one can help us, awesome" Robin added. "We should get back to your loft and talk with the others" Regina suggested, they agreed and made their way back to the loft.

* * *

Elsa appeared in a bar, the Rabbit Hole, everyone instantly left when they saw her. Only one of them stay, a handsome black-haired guy wearing a black leather jacket with a blue jean, he smiled when she started to walk. He calmly ended his drink before he said "Elsa to what do i owe this honour?" he had a provocative smile on his face. And he stared at her with a challenging look. "It's a pleasure to see you haven't changed Jesse" he turned around to face her. "What do you want this time?" he said selfless. "I need your help, for the first time i'm so close to have my vengeance" she joined him and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"I'd have guess, you always come for my help...sorry Elsa i don't make deal with you anymore" he pourred some beer in his glass. "No?! I haven't come to get a no, you're gonna help me" she was really determined. "Why would i do that" he asked a little mocking. "Because in return i'm gonna give you your mom, i know you haven't found the strength to face her yet, i can help you reunite your family, only if you help me" she thought he couldn't resist. "Sorry but it's without me" he looked right through her eyes "No Jesse you can't do that, remember before you and i we were inseparable" she said grabbing his hand.

"Have you forgotten what happened, what you did?" he let go of her hand but she didn't give up "Of course not but it was a mistake can't you forgive me?" she was running out of idea "Jesse i really need you, you are my last chance to avenge my parents' death and find out where my sister is, please you owe me this". He kept quiet a long time "You won't kill her? My mother i mean" he said hesitating. "I won't touch her, i promise" she has a glorious smile on her face. He gave her a smile "Then when do we start?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Let it go**

Chapter 4.

The team was waiting for Hook and Emma in the Charming's loft, Emma first entered apparently really mad, she was full of mud, so she instantly left to take a shower. Then Killian showed up and slightly closed the door, everyone stared at him so he said "She's a little mad". His coat was dirty but the rest of his clothes was fine "Uh there's trouble in paradise" Regina said sarcastic. They all look at her with a reprobating look "What happened?" Charming asked "I think I've been too hard with her now she's mad" Hook was feeling really bad.

"Not as hard as I could be" the Queen admitted, Snow turned around "Regina! Are you going to let him end?" Regina looked at her with a sorry look and Killian restarted "She wanted to talk but i ignored her and when I finally talk I said horrible things" he was so ashamed, he knew that Emma wouldn't forgive him easily. "Like I said there's trou..." Regina started but she caught up Snow's look and stopped there. "You want me to..." Charming didn't know how he could end his sentence. "No mate i appreciate the help but I've caused this" he took a seat. Emma joined them a while after that and they reviewed the last information.

* * *

The next day Elsa and Jesse were in the hangar, Olaf arrived and noticed Jesse's presence "So you find him, is he going to help?" he was examining him. "Yes uh Jesse this is Olaf, Olaf this is Jesse" he said hello to the snowman then walked in the hangar, he was looking everywhere. Then he stood in the middle of a circle made on the floor "So what's your so secret plan that's you couldn't tell me about it at the Rabbit Hole" She joined him and said "It won't be a secret if I ever tell you" he started to laugh so hard and she was a little upset by his reaction.

"Yes true, okay keep your evil little plan for yourself but tell me what are you gonna do when you'd have succeeded?" she opened her mouth like she was going to answer but she stopped. For the first time in a while she was hesitating. She took a while to think about her answer "I think I'm gonna start a new life" he got closer to her and whispered "There would be a place for me in this new life?". They were so close from each other, her eyes were lost in his "Yes" she said quietly. He was going to kiss her when Olaf interrupted them.

"Uh yes beautiful but can we get started" Jesse looked embarrassed after this exchange "Oh right, what spell do you want to use?" she gave him a smile full of sense "Book 15 page 138" he looked surprised for a second "Wow are you sure? You know what will happen when The Charming will find out" she went to one end of the circle "I know, I just hope they'll be too disturbed to think about this, i have this building next to the hangar we can use it, it belongs to my aunt" he moved to the other end of the drawing "You're not scared they may find you here?" Olaf stepped out of the drawing "It's a part of my plan" as everyone was ready they started their spell.

* * *

At 7:00 pm Regina was taking Robin back to his camp because they have decided it would be bad for them to stay alone. Plus Mary Margaret has insisted, she wanted Regina to go with the thief but this one didn't want to stay a long time with the Queen or he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her again. So he left Regina next to his camp so Marian couldn't see her. He entered in the camp and put his quiver down, he looked around. Oddly there wasn't anyone, suspicious he took an arrow and called "John, Roland" no answer. When he heard footsteps he turned around ready to shoot someone but it was only his wife.

"Marian? Where are the others?" she took his bow and put it down "They left early this evening" she smiled and took his hand, leading him to picnic blanket. "Left? It's dangerous with Elsa walking in the street" he was worried for them, especially for his son. "It was John's idea, he said we need to spend some time alone, he thought a night with only the two of us could be great" she kissed him on the cheek. Why Little John has done this? Robin was a little scared, it's been a long time since he hasn't spent a night alone with his wife. And oddly that was frightening him "Uh yeah it can be nice" he took his jacket off and sat on the blanket. She sat with him and he served them some wine "I love you Robin" she said taking her glass "I love you too" he didn't really mean it but he wanted to please her. They clinked glasses and he tried to look happy.

Around 8:30 pm they've finished the dinner. They were laying on the blanket, watching the stars. Marian had her head on his chest and she was smiling "Do you realize how lucky we are" she asked him "Yes I do" he barely answer, he wasn't focusing on what was going on. He was lost in his thoughts but Marian took him out of his fever by saying "Robin honey where are you?" he took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead "Sorry I was thinking about all of the problems we have with Elsa". It was a lie, he was thinking about Regina, especially the good moment he has spent with her. He remembered being with her in front of the fire in her office, he remembered her kisses. Marian held his hand "You're so tense, you have to relax".

He nodded "Yeah I know" deep down he knew he shouldn't be thinking about Regina, he was supposed to be with his wife. But he couldn't get her out of his head, all he wanted was to be with her, all that matters now was Regina. "Don't worry I can help you" Marian wasn't suspecting anything, she sat astride him and she started to unbutton his shirt. He tried to forget about Regina, he tried so hard but he couldn't. As much as he tried to, he couldn't just forget her, so he pushed Marian away "I can't I'm sorry" then he ran through the woods.

* * *

The next day Henry was with Emma on the way to his school when he stopped in front of a newsstand to read the Daily Mirror. Elsa from the animated movie was on the cover, the whole thing about her was told. "Oh no who did this" Emma said after a while "It's you...look" Henry pointed the source name. "Who the hell has written this?" She asked searching for the writer's name.

"Jesse Parker, do you know him?" the boy took a copy and bought it "No but Jesse is the name of the guy Elsa is searching for, he's reporter?" she took her phone and sent a text to David "Uh i can go to the bus alone you should..." she crossed her fingers through his hair and smiled "Yes have a good day" he ran to the bus but he came back and gave her the newspaper "I think you need it more than me" he smiled and got into the bus.

* * *

Robin has spent the whole night walking in the town, he walked for hours. He didn't know what to do he's just pushed Marian away for Regina, he couldn't go back knowing what he did.

So caring about what is best for everyone he went to Regina's. During his long way to her house he thought about what he could tell her and he surprised himself being nervous.

When he has arrived he went to her porch and he was about to ring the doorbell when he suddenly stopped: he was scared. He back away but before he could leave Regina opened the door "Robin, what are you doing here?" he stopped and turned around "I uh nothing, I shouldn't bother you with this". He couldn't stay still "What happened" she looked so worried "No this was a bad idea, I'm sorry" he wanted to leave but she held his hand and forced him to stay. "What's wrong" she couldn't let him go in his condition.

"I can't get you out of my mind, when I close my eyes I only see you even if I'm with my wife. You are in my mind every second of the day, I know it's wrong because I make everyone suffer but I can't help it" she was speechless "Uh...Robin...I need time". She lied, she didn't need any time but she was scared, scared that at the end of the game he'll choose Marian and walk away like everyone else in her life. "I…I understand" he knew how she was feeling. He nodded and backed away but something stopped him. He didn't want to leave her again not without doing this.

So he turned back and kissed her, but it wasn't just a simple kiss, it was a passionate and ardent one. A pure moment of happiness and love, when his lips left hers he silently replaced a lock of hair behind her ear. They suddenly heard someone coughed behind them, it was Emma and Snow. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a problem" Emma was trying to hide a little smile. The Queen was a little embarrassed "What happened?" Snow gave her the newspaper and she quickly read it "How the hell did that happen?" Robin looked at the newspaper "Jesse Parker maybe he's the Jesse Elsa is looking for?".

Snow had another idea "Maybe it can help us find her, look there's a witness appeal" surprised Regina raised an eyebrow "Do you really think someone will show up and tell us where she is?". She was a little mocking but a while after that, Emma's phone rang, she picked up. Ten minutes later she was coming back "Uh apparently Elsa's aunt called David and Hook, she said she know where her niece is" Snow had a victorious smile on her face "Regina you were saying" she looked at the Queen, teasing, this one was more amused than upset. "Come on we should go" Emma said moving to the yellow bug "Can I come later, I've something to do" he wanted to talk to someone "No we need you" Emma answered dryly but Snow reacted "Emma!...Robin take your time, I'll explain David" she was understanding because she has lived a similar experience not so long ago. Robin thanked her and left them.

* * *

Around 9:00 am Elsa arrived in the building, Olaf and Jesse were already there "Do you really think your plan is gonna work? Why did you choose him?" he was strained. She didn't answer, she was obliviously thinking about something. She walked a long time before she ordered "Olaf leave us, Jesse and I have to talk" the snow man seemed surprised "What? I'm not leaving you with him" but she yelled "Olaf leave". He reluctantly left them then she faced Jesse "What's the matter Jesse, why is he so important to you" "That's my business, you need to choose somebody else " he was really mad. But Elsa slightly smiled and watched him getting angry "Ok you think that's funny? Then find another partner" he walked to the door, he was about to open it but she said "No Jesse wait" he turned around "I thought you've changed I was wrong". He opened the door and he was ready to leave "You're not going anywhere, I need you here" she got to him in a flash and pinned him against the wall. Her hand was on his throat and her fingers were getting colder but he wasn't afraid, he starred at her with a challenging look and laughed "Go ahead and kill me".

She sighed and freed him "Tell me your plan or I'm leaving you" she smiled, the troubles he had to understand were amusing her. "Haven't you understood? None of this is going to happen, you're not going anywhere" Jesse raised his eyebrows "And why's that?" Elsa pointed the couch to him. He sat and waited for an explanation "I always wonder what was so special about her so I made some research and I think you can imagine my surprise when I found out" he was selfless, he couldn't believe she has found anything about him. No one has ever had "And what did you find, exactly?" he was so sure about it. She took a necklace on the table "Maybe you know this?" he stood up and violently took it in her hands "Where did you find this?". He was starring at this and tears were coming to his eyes "You should have been there to see my face when I finally learn the truth about you, Jesse or should I say Aiden".

He was really touched and the sad memories weren't helping "She doesn't know anything about this" he put the necklace in his pocket "That's why I'm giving you a chance to tell her yourself. Because she's going to know anyway" she called Olaf and he came back with the Daily Mirror in his hands "What's this?".

He was lost, she smiled "They're going to find us and I have a pretty good story for them. You wanted so bad to avenge your parents' death so you make up this plan to make everyone think I was responsible for all the troubles. I'm just a victim in this story and what you truly want is to kill the Evil Queen. Also which name Toni gave them? Who write the article?".

Jesse was turning red "That was your plan?" she nodded "Indeed but if you help me I can get you out of this". He was really mad "You are a…" he couldn't end his sentence "A what? I'm so disappointed, I thought you'd remember your lessons, what did he used to tell us? Uh, always be one step ahead". She smiled and he wanted so bad to get that smile off her face but he calmed down "Fine I'll help you, you just have to tell me what I have to do."

* * *

Robin was at the park with Roland and Little John, his son was on the swing set and he was with John on a bench. "Robin we need to talk" he announced "Yes I know" the thief wanted some advice from someone that could see things clearly "Marian told me everything" Robin looked away he was scared of John's look "It's complicated…" he simply answered.

"There's nothing complicated Robin, look" he gave him an envelope, Robin opened it and discovered some photos. The first ones were showing him and Regina talking and the others kissing "What the hell is this? You followed me" he took that as a betrayal, he didn't know his friend was capable of this sort of things. "I had to, Robin what were you doing?" he pointed to the photos of the kiss. "Uh fixing a mistake" John shook his head "Robin leaving the queen wasn't a mistake, you did what was best for your family" he was really concerned. "I know but I can't help it, John I love her, I love Marian too but with Regina it's different" he gave the envelope back to him.

"So what are you gonna do? Uh, have a wife and a mistress?" Robin took a moment to think "Maybe" Little John gave him a dirty look.

"Listen I don't know what I'm gonna do, I don't want everyone to suffer because of me, I vowed to Marian but I love Regina. What if being with the two of them at the same time was the only way not to make everyone suffer" his friend wasn't agreeing with him.

"How long do you think it would last before someone find out and then everyone will suffer. I'm your friend so I give you a choice: you leave the queen or you leave Marian, but if you don't leave one of them I will show this to Marian" Robin nodded and promised he would choose. Roland joined them a few minutes after "Daddy will I see Regina again?" Robin took him on his knees "I don't know buddy, you want to?" Roland nodded and answered "Yes and I hope she'll buy me an ice cream" he smiled and ran to the swing set "Come!' he waved them and they joined him.

* * *

Rumple and Belle were entering at Granny's, everyone was already there. "Can we get started" he asked taking a seat for Belle "Yes...uh Gold, Belle this is Stella, she's Elsa's aunt". After an exchange of pleasantries Stella started her story "A week ago Elsa came to me, she needed help and I didn't know you were searching for her, she asked me if I could leave her one of my buildings. I have a lot so I gave her one" Regina interrupted her, she thought this was too good to be true "And you didn't think it was strange?" Stella was nervous "No it's my family I wanted to help".

The Queen wanted to add something but before she had a chance Charming said "Alright, Thank you Stella, can you give us the address?" She nodded and wrote it on a paper then she left them. "Are you sure we can trust her?" Regina knew her story was strange and she was coming exactly when they needed help to find her niece "She doesn't look evil" Snow wasn't suspicious at all

"That's the point, evil doesn't always look evil" she reminded them. "I agree and I'm a pretty good example" Killian announced proud of himself "Anyway we can check" Gold put an end at this conversation.

The door opened and Robin walked in "Sorry I'm late" he sat and David set up the plan "It's okay, so Snow and I we're going to the Daily Mirror, Killian, Emma and Robin take the building, Regina, Gold and Belle try to find something to defeat her" the pirate was embarrassed "Uh mate I'm not sure this is a good idea" Charming was going to answer but Regina stopped him "He's right, actually I want to go with Emma".

Everyone stared at her with a surprising look "What?" She asked "Nothing…but Regina are you okay? You just said you wanna go with Emma" Mary Margaret was lost and surprised at the same time "Why is that surprising you?" Regina gave her a smile "Uh i don't know because..." Hook interrupted her "She can go it's not a problem, I'll stay with the crocodile". So Emma opened the door and exited Regina and Robin followed her.

* * *

Snow and David were at the Daily Mirror, they have questioned so many people but no one could tell them about Jesse. "I don't think anyone actually know something" David said discouraged "Maybe we still have a chance" Snow pointed a man next to the printer "The editor-in-chief?" David was agree with her "He probably know his employees" they nodded and joined him.

"Uh Oliver do you have a minute" Charming asked him "Your highness? I always have a minute for you" he shook the prince's hand. "We need information on Jesse Parker" Oliver looked surprised "Did he do something bad?" Snow hurried to answer "No but maybe he knows something about Elsa…but we should talk about that somewhere else". Oliver nodded and led them to his office, he locked the door and pointed the seats. "What do you know about him?" Charming didn't wait much longer. "Uh he's an orphan, his parents died long ago" he took a photo in a drawer "This is him, he's a good guy...uh he also said the Evil Queen taught him everything he knows about magic". Snow and Charming shared a look "Thank you for your help" David stood up and opened the door so they could leave. "Tell me if I can help" the prince promised him he would and they left.

They were in the street when Mary Margaret decided to break the silence "Do you think Regina had a pupil and wouldn't have told us about it" David was considering this option, he knew Regina wasn't the most talkative person "She has a lot of secret we should ask her" she nodded and they got in the car.

* * *

At 10:45 am Hook was looking through the window while Belle and Rumple were looking at some old book. The pirate was lost in his thoughts, Emma was in his head every second of the day. The course of his thoughts suddenly stopped when Rumple threw a book on him "What?" He asked angry "Feel free to help us" Gold answered "But you're doing well". He caught Belle's look so he took an old book and opened it "Here I'm helping, satisfied?" he raised his eyebrows. Belle sighted apparently in complete despair, suddenly Rumple's face changed "Hook draw the curtains" Killian did what he's asked "Why? Did you find something?" Gold sighted "I'm afraid so, we have to join Emma and Regina now. Call David and tell him to join us there" he was really serious.

* * *

Emma, Regina and Robin were in a back alley next to the building, there was an awkward silence that Emma has decided to break "So when are you going to talk about what happened this morning?" both Regina and Robin gave her a dirty look. "Swan this is none of your business" the Queen said, she didn't want to talk about that kiss. Especially about how she was feeling about it "Maybe but I saw the way he kissed you, there was clearly love in that kiss" both Regina and Robin were embarrassed. Regina suddenly stopped "Can we focus more about what we're doing now and less about my life" the savior turned around "Regina why don't you want to talk about it? Are you scared?" the Queen sighted.

She didn't want Robin to know how she was feeling and Emma was the last person she would ever confess to "You don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you just shut the hell up" they were standing face to face. Robin felt the tension between the two women and he decided to do something before they kill each other "Uh Regina's right we should talk about this later" the savior looked at him and nodded. "Okay but I think you should really talk about it" the thief was going to agree but Regina was faster "Well no one cares about what you think" Emma sighed but didn't answer.

They were walking to the door when Jesse opened it. He was wearing a snapback, red shirt, a black leather pants and he has a bag on his shoulder. The savior took her gun, Regina lit a fireball and Robin stretched his bow "Put the bag down" Robin ordered. He was nervous but he put it down and raised his hands "It's not what you think" he stared at Regina. "Yes save it, now on your knees" Emma hasn't noticed the look he's exchanged with the Queen "Regina I need to talk to you, don't believe a word that Elsa will say" Emma and Robin were stunned "What? You know each other?" they said all together. Jesse stepped toward them but before he could do anything he was shot by Mary Margaret.

He was able to catch the arrow but this one was coated with the same ink Baelfire and Rumple used on Pan. "You're going to regret it, you're making a huge mistake" he said as he was realizing he couldn't move "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Emma said surprised. "Saving your life" David took his sword and opened the door "We have to find Elsa but be careful, she's powerful" none of them asked anything, they simply followed him inside.

It was dark, they could barely see each other in the room "Regina some light would be gratefully welcomed" David suggested, she nodded and lit a fireball. With this they were able to see someone sitting on a chair at the back of the room. Charming pointed the left to Killian, Rumple and Emma, they nodded and he showed the right to the others. They cautiously walked to the person, when they were close enough they discovered an injured Elsa tied up on the chair "What the hell?" Gold said obliviously disconcert. Elsa slightly opened her eyes "Where am I?" she said looking around her, Killian seemed to be fed up with all this twists "Well…welcome to Storybroooke" he said putting away his sword.


End file.
